los dias en la vida de naruchan
by chibi ichi 02
Summary: mi primer fic! yeah! sasuxnaru en algun futuro,la misma historia con algunas cosas diferentes, un autor de fics flojo, los mismos personajes, algunos con otra actitud, naruto tiene orejas de zorro, sigue siendo el chico que nadie quiere, pero...lean XD
1. Go! Naruchan

_**nota del autor, ** NARUTO TIENE OREJAS DE ZORRO! y la historia sufrirá cambios en algunas partes, y en el futuro habrá yaoi, espero que sea de su agrado XD_

Punto de vista de naruto.

**-naru-chan! es hora de levantarse**

ignoro la voz de mi madre, y intento volver a dormir, las sabanas son tan tibias y suaves, y puedo escuchar el relajante sonido de la lluvia estrellándose en la ventana de mi habitación, tal vez me estoy volviendo demasiado flojo...

**-naru-chan! **

siento las manos de mi madre jugar con mis orejas de zorro, no puedo evitar ronronear un poco, condenados genes de zorro...

**-naru-chan ! si no te levantas pronto me obligaras a usar mi arma secreta!**

si, si, como no, ni que ella pudiera hacerme algo grave, aparte su voz no suena amenazante, su voz es suave y melódica, mmm, creo que voy a poder dormir un poco mas...

**-lo lamento sasuke-kun naru-chan parece no querer levantarse**

Abro los ojos de golpe y me levanto rápidamente mientras un grito de sorpresa bastante afeminado sale de mis labios, miro a todos lados buscando el bastardo de sasuke, y preguntarle que diablos estaba haciendo en MI casa, en MI habitación, y con MI madre, pero por mas que busque no encontré nada, lo único que encontré fue a mi madre que rie mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se caen de sus ojos de tanto reír,

**-MAMÁ! ESO NO FUE DIVERTIDO!**

**- lo lamento naru-chan -** dice mientras se calma y deja de reír - **pero recuerda que hoy mi niño se va a convertir en todo un ninja, asi que te prepare un gran desayuno digno del futuro hokage**

Mencione que hoy me gradúo? seré un ninja! un paso mas cerca de ser el hokage, mamá me apoya y confía mucho en mi, no voy a fracasar, luego de verme arreglado, limpiado, vestido y desayunado, mamá me dejo ir a la academia ninja.

el problema: El gorro estúpido que me obligo a usar para que la lluvia no le hiciera daño a mis " Hermosas, suaves y delicadas orejas de zorro"

mientras camino a la escuela ninja, mucha gente me mira con desprecio y susurra a mis espaldas, todos parecen odiarme y desear mi muerte, todos menos iruka-sensei, mi madre, hinata-chan y...

**- fíjate por donde caminas, dobe, - **...el bastardo con quien acabo de chocar, si, sasuke bastardo, ARG! porque de toda la gente tenia que tropezar con el!

**- NO ME LLAMES DOBE SASUKE beeeep ! - ** Error fatal, el club de fans de sasuke entra en acción, me recuerdan a un montón de perros rabiosos.

-** NARUTO DISCULPATE CON SASUKE-SAMA! - **

**- NO ME VOY A DISCULPAR CON ESE beeeeeep **

**- CHICAS! CONTRA NARUTO! - **

_nota del autor : Después de gritos, insultos contra sasuke, y algunos golpes hacia naruto..._

**- naruto, llegas tarde. ... - **iruka sensei me mira por unos momentos **-**

**el club de fans de sasuke de nuevo? -**muevo mi cabeza en un SI energético, mientras me quito el sombrero y siento miles de miradas dirigidas hacia mis orejas de zorro, comienzo a sentirme un poco incomodo al ser el único que no tiene orejas normales de humano, iruka sensei solo suspira, el es una de mis personas favoritas, el me invita a comer ramen seguido, aparte es casi como un padre para mi, ya que mi padre verdadero murió hace mucho.

**- bueno clases, es hora del examen final, a medida que vayan nombrando sus nombres, irán a la siguiente habitación, haber... Hinata hyuuga-**

hinata-chan es mi otra persona favorita, es muy amable conmigo, siempre que me quedo dormido en clases me presta sus apuntes, además es muy linda y tierna, pero es bastante tímida.

**- Suerte Hinata-chan! **

**- gra-gracias na-na-naruto-kun / a ti también te de-deseo su-suerte.**

**- con un dobe como el, la suerte no sirve para nada. - ** el definitivamente NO es mi otra persona favorita, sasuke bastardo, el es algo como... mi amigo-enemigo de toda la vida, todo el mundo lo adora "sasuke-sama! te amo! sasuke-sama es lo maximo! sasuke-sama es un dios!" ARGGG! ME DESESPERA! sasuke-sama esto, sasuke-sama aquello, sasuke-sama, sasuke-sama--

**- oye, dobe...**

**- que pasa sasuke-sama? - **DIJE SASUKE SAMA? HAAAAA! HORROR! sasuke a puesto una cara bastante extraña, debe ver sido por el "sasuke-sama" afeminado que me salió, malditos cambios de voz.

- **es tu turno.**

**------**

_Después de un rato._

**- naru-chan como le fue hoy a mi querido hijo ninja?**

**- ... - **reprobé, reprobé el maldito examen, que va a ser de mi? no puedo decirle eso a mi madre... por favor kami-sama, ten piedad de mi, dame una señal.

_Toc Toc _

kami-sama?

**- yo abro la puerta! - **corro rápidamente a abrir la puerta, pero el que la había tocado no era kami-sama.

**- naruto, necesito que vengas conmigo - ** era el otro profesor que estaba con iruka sensei, como se llamaba? bah, a quien le importa ,mejor me voy, no quiero contarle la vergüenza de ver reprobado a mi madre...

**- madre, voy a salir un momento!**

**- vuelve antes del anochecer naru-chan!**

_**chibi: **soy demaciado floja como para escribir lo que paso después, pero naruto aprendió la técnica de replicas de sombra, blabla, pelea, blabla, iruka y el shuriken gigante blabla, otra pelea, blabla, y se fue a la casa donde su madre le regaño por no ver llegado antes de la hora de dormir..._

_al día siguiente (valla, eso fue rápido) _

soy un ninja, soy un ninja, mamá esta contenta, iruka-sensei esta contento, hinata-chan esta contenta, yo estoy contento, y los demás... no se ven muy contentos que digamos... Sakura-chan a llegado con ino-chan! tal vez pueda llamar la atención de sakura-chan, y ser amigos, eso es, esta vez lo lograre.

**- buenos días sakura-chan! **- me acerco a sakura-chan pero ella pasa de largo y va donde sasuke.

**- buenos días sasuke-sama! - **sasuke-sama, sasuke-sama, sasuke-sama, PORQUE NADIE ME DICE NARUTO-SAMA A MI! SOY MUCHO MAS LINDO Y SIMPÁTICO QUE SASUKE beeeeeeeeep, claro, lo unico que se me ocurre, es subir a la mesa en donde esta sasuke, y tener nuestra pelea de miradas habitual, derrepente, alguien me empuja y pierdo mi equilibrio, ocasionando lo mas horrible de mi vida...

**- HAAAAAAAAAAA! NARUTO ROBO EL PRIMER BESO DE SASUKE-SAMA!**

**- MI BOCA SE ESTA PUDRIENDO! - **Arg! gérmenes sasuke en mi boca, que horrible, también fue mi primer beso, espero que esa historia que mi madre suele contarme sea una mentira, esa en que con la primera persona con quien comparta mi primer beso será con quien comparta el resto de mi vida, que sea mentira,que sea mentira, que sea mentira, que sea mentira.

**- NARUTO TE VOY A MATAR- **grita una de las chicas, y siento una terrible aura asesina, los fan-girls rabiosos son asustadizos...

_muchos golpes después..._

**- el club de fans de sasuke otra vez? - ** muevo la cabeza diciendo SI, y iruka sensei solo suspira nuevamente, esta ya se a vuelto rutina.

**- bueno, ahora que todos son ninjas, serán separados en grupos de tres, y tendrán a un ninja de clase mayor para que les enseñe y cumplan misiones, los grupos son... (bla bla bla) grupo 7, sakura, naruto y sasuke. - **miro donde esta hinata-chan, ella también parece triste porque nos a tocado en grupos diferentes, en realidad, prefiero estar con hinata-chan que con sakura-chan, por lo menos con hinata-chan puedo tener una conversacion normal, y no tener miedo de ser golpeado por hablar mal de sasuke beeeep...

- **bueno, ya están todos los grupos, esperen mientras llegan sus maestros...**

5 minutos después, se fueron un par de grupos

10 minutos después, se fueron mas grupos.

30 minutos después, quedan pocos grupos en la sala,

50 minutos después, solo queda el grupo de naruto.

**- naruto, quería preguntarte una cosa...- **miro con curiosidad a sakura-chan

**- ¿ que pasa sakura-chan ? **

**- ¿ porque tienes orejas de zorro ? **

**- mmm... no estoy muy seguro, mi madre nunca quiso decirme, siempre que le pregunte ella evito responderme.**

**- ho, ... naruto?**

**- si?**

**- puedo acariciarte las orejas? - ** lo pienso un momento... aparte de hinata-chan, iruka-sensei y mi madre nadie se había interesado en acariciarme mis orejas...

**- hum... no lo se... hum... -** sakura-chan me esta mirando suplicante **- solo un poco.**

**- yatta! **- mmm, sakura-chan tiene unas manos tan suaves, creo que estoy ronroneando, haaa, que maravilloso se siente cuando me acarician las orejas, mmm... ha? siento una aura asesina, ha? sasuke beeeep esta celoso? que aprenda a compartir ese beeeep que tiene toda konoha en sus manos, no tiene nada de malo que yo reciba un poco de atencion de sakura-chan mmm,

**- yay naruto, son tan suaves y bonitas, podría estar acariciándolas todo el día - **mmm la aura asesina se siente mas fuerte, mejor dejo esto ya o sasuke va a matarme ( chibi: o matar a sakura, quien sabe, yo solo digo ) 

**- porque no ha llegado aun nuestro nuevo profesor? - ** pregunto, tratando de alejarme de sakura-chan.

**- quien sabe, ahora somos el unico grupo que queda... - **mmm pongo un borrador en la puerta, es una broma estupida, lo se, pero estoy aburrido.

**- naruto no hagas eso! - **

**- no te preocupes sakura, un ninja de alto nivel nos va a enseñar, es imposible que caiga en un truco tan estúpido como ese... -**dice sasuke-sabelotodob pero es demasiado tarde, entra un tipo de pelo cano y el inocente borrador cae encima de el,

**- jajajaja! Idiota! a caído, a caído XD**

**- Lo lamento! intente detenerlo pero no me iso caso!**

aquel tipo extraño solo nos mira, para luego decir...

**- mi primera impresión es... os odio a todos ustedes.**

**- ...**

**- bueno que les parece si salimos un rato y intentamos conocernos un poco mas?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: huy, nunca pensé que escribir fuera tan divertido, pero voy a dejar este capitulo asi, espero que les haya gustado, mas tarde o otro día continuare, se que me a quedado corto el capitulo, pero intentare hacerlos mas largos en futuras ocasiones XD

bye bye, los amo por leer esto


	2. lo que piensan ellos

_yay, soy feliz, leyeron esta history XD bueno, en honor a los que la leyeron, continuare, pero quien sabe, quizás se rían ( quizás no XD ), depende del sentidor de humor de cada uno, pero BAH, ya no importa, mientras me entretenga escribiendo... (pero tengo una duda con mi propio fic, si lo estoy basando en el anime eso significa... que tendré que cambiar una serie entera! O.o! ugh... eso dio... miedo..._

_**me había olvidado de esto en caso de que no lo entiendan.**_

la letra normal es Pensamiento

**la negrita es bla bla, **

_y esta letra es la autora con un comentario_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_en el capitulo anterior_

_**- ...**_

_**- bueno que les parece si salimos un rato y intentamos conocernos un poco mas?**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_**Nota: continuamos con el punto de vista de... KAKASHI!**_

**- muy bien, quien quiere empezar presentándose? pueden decir cosas como lo que les gusta, que no, sus sueños lo que quieran... - **que flojera, en vez de estar con estos críos podría estar leyendo icha-icha paraise, que perdida de tiempo (chibi: _asi se escribía lo que siempre lee kakashi sensei? o.O?)_

**- que tal usted primero sensei? - **

**- mmm... bueno... soy Kakashi, su nuevo sensei, Me gusta... - **leer mi libro y iruka-chan - **lo que no me gusta... **- hasta ahora, Ustedes 3, y no saber como va a terminar mi libro **- mi sueño es... **-Iruuukaaaa-channnn _(chibi:CENSURADO! los pensamientos pervertidos de kakashi sensei no son aptos para mentes inocentes como la de los lectores, pero a los que le gusta el kakashixIruka, hubieran sido muy felices)_

_**Ahora que nos dimos cuenta que kakashi es algo...pervertido, volvamos a la mente de naruto que es mas inocente.**_

No aprendí nada de este tipo, lo único que se es su nombre.

**- muy bien quien quiere ser el siguiente?**

**- yo! soy naruto usumaki, me gusta el Ramen y mis personas favoritas, que son mi madre, hitana-chan y iruka-sensei - **kakashi sensei parece contento cuando mencione a Iruka sensei, me pregunto porque, pero bueno, mejor continuo **- no me gusta... los minutos que tengo que esperar para comer ramen - **y sasuke, pero no creo que sea necesario mencionarlo - **mi sueño es ser el hokage, y hacer que toda la aldea me respete - **y conseguir todo el ramen gratis que quiera, pero eso será un secreto.

**- ok, ahora la chica pelirosa.**

_**y ahora viajemos en la mente de sakura, **_

**- soy sakura haruno, me gusta...** - Sasuke-sama, sasuke-sama,sasuke-sama! **- no me gusta... ino-cerdo - **apuesto a que pensaban que iba a decir naruto, es imposible odiarlo con esas tiernas y suaves orejas de zorro, es tan lindooooo! **- y mi sueño es...** **- **Un sasuke con orejas de gato, KYA! QUE HERMOSO SERIA, YO QUIERO UN SASUKE-NEKO DE MASCOTA ! _(chibi:Mucha gente también quiere eso) _aunque también estaría bien casarme con sasuke-sama, y tener muchos hijos y--

**- muy bien., ahora le toca al chico que sobra. **_(chibi: o.o que feo sono decir el "chico que sobra" ahora que lo pienso)_

**_mejor dejemos a sakura y vayamos a lo que todos querían, la misteriosa y nunca antes explorada, mente de SASUKEEEEE! (_**por favor, gritos de emoción)

**- soy sasuke uchiha, no hay muchas cosas que me gustan - **aunque un naruto con un traje de criada francesa me gustaría mucho, también me gustan las orejas de naruto, los ojos de naruto, mencione a naruto? bueno, me gusta naruto, **- y hay muchas cosas que no me gustan - **pero naruto esta libre de esa lista **- y mi misión en la vida no puede ser considerada un sueño, porque es una ambición que pienso alcanzar, y consiste en matar a "cierta persona" - **y tener una familia feliz con naruto, pero eso va a ser un secreto... por ahora. (_chibi: ... no tengo comentarios para esto)_

_**ok, ok, el saber lo que piensan los 3 pervertidos ( kakashi, sakura y sasuke ) decidí quedarme en la mente de naruto, de nuevo, y como me dio un ataque de flojera de nuevo, kakashi sensei les explica el asunto del entrenamiento de supervivencia, bla,bla, que vuelven a la escuela si fallan, bla bla, que no desayunen, bla bla,**_

_**Al día siguiente...**_

**- Ya me voy mamá! -**

**- sin desayunar naru-chan?**

**- no puedo, kakashi sensei dijo que no desayunáramos..**

**- ... QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!COMO PUEDE SER! EL DESAYUNO ES LA COMIDA MAS IMPORTANTE DEL DÍA! MI QUERIDO HIJO NINJA Y FUTURO HOKAGE NO PUEDE EMPEZAR EL DÍA SIN UN NUTRITIVO DESAYUNO! **

**- pero mamá, son las ordenes de kakashi sensei...- **mamá da miedo cuando se trata de algo que cree importante, especialmente del desayuno.

-** VOY A TENER QUE HABLAR CON ESE FAMOSO KAKASHI-SENSEI Y ACLARARLE ALGUNAS COSAS!**

y asi fue como empezó un nuevo día, no importa cuanto trate, no logre convencer a mi madre, y me va a acompañar al campo de entrenamiento, me siento...terriblemente avergonzado, que va a pensar sakura-chan? y sasuke beeeeep va a tener mas motivos para molestarme, pero sobre todo... QUE VA A SER DE MI MADRE Y KAKASHI SENSEI! HAAAAAAA, MI MENTE VA A ESTALLAR! NO SE QUE VA A PASAR! ( _Chibi: yo tampoco, bueno, en realidad si)_

_**en el campo de entrenamiento...**_

Sasuke y sakura-chan miran curiosamente, yo solo quiero gritar de frustración, mi madre... solo quiere conocer a kakashi sensei... pero por ahora, decidió entretenerse con otras cosas...

**- KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN! MIRA QUE HAS CRECIDO HARTO! - **cosas como sasuke beeeeep, pero mirándole el lado bueno, tal vez sasuke se muera por falta de oxigeno gracias a la fuerza del abrazo de oso que le esta dando mamá, si, eso es, madre, sigue asi, abrazalo un poco mas fuerte, solo un poco mas, solo un poco... NOOOOOO! madre! porque? porque tenias que soltar a sasuke? estuvo tan cerca... TT

**- sasuke-kun! porque no has venido a visitar a naru-chan como solías hacerlo cuando eran mas pequeños? recuerdo que ustedes dos siempre estaban juntos..., mira, aquí tengo fotos, siempre las traigo conmigo, eran tan tiernos! - **NOOOOO! porque tenia que tener la foto en que sasuke y yo dormíamos juntos y abrazados! porque ESA foto! HAAA! ... no puede ser¡¿ Ella tenia una copia de sasuke disfrazado de conejo y también abrazándome¡¿porque nunca me la paso! ese hubiera sido un material genial para chantaje, mmm... ahora que miro las fotos, porque sasuke siempre sale abrazándome? bah, bueno de todas formas, teníamos 5 años, que niño no es cariñoso a esa edad.

**- discúlpenme señora,**

**- que pasa sakura-chan?**

**- puedo tener una copia de las fotos? - **CLARO QUE NOOOOOOO

**- claro que si sakura-chan!**

**- y una pregunta mas...**

**- si sakura-chan?**

**- porque esta aquí?**

**- ha es verdad... había venido especialmente a decirle un par de cosas acerca del desayuno a kakashi-sensei, hablando de el, donde esta ese infeliz!**

ahora entiendo porque hay gente que ruega que la tierra se lo trague, en este momento quiero desaparecer...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chibi: **saben... me aburrí de escribir, aunque estuve bastante rato entretenida, otro día continuo torturando a naruto, pero en fin, os amo por seguir leyendo, y disfrutado a la gente que lo leyó y me dejo comentarios, pero cuando aprenda a usar fanfiction bien, les contesto, tengo que apretar el botón misterioso que dice reply verdad? a, y este capitulo salio mas corto, ...mmm. intentare no sentir tanta flojera XD_

_en fin, bye,bye, y recuerden que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día!_


	3. Sueños,Tengo miedo!

_otro capi mas, ni modo, me pregunto cuando terminare esto, ni modo, la cosa es que soy bastante floja, ni modo, parece que me encanta esta palabra "ni modo"_

_...ni modo, otro capi mas, sean felices_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_en el capitulo anterior_

**- ha es verdad... había venido especialmente a decirle un par de cosas acerca del desayuno a kakashi-sensei, hablando de el, donde esta ese infeliz!**

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**ningún punto de vista, o.O**_

paso una hora, kakashi-sensei no apareció nunca, Sakura estaba muy interesada en las fotos de sasuke y naruto, Sasuke estaba muy interesado en naruto, y naruto estaba muy interesado en... bueno, el realmente no estaba muy interesado en nada.

paso otra hora mas, sakura estaba muy interesada en las historias vergonzosas de naruto cuando pequeño, y sasuke estaba muy interesado en un naruto que duerme en el pasto, como kakashi sensei se va a demorar... muchas horas mas, veamos que esta soñando naruto...

_**en el sueño de naruto...**_

**- Naruto-sama!- **aparece sasuke con un vestido rosita,

- **O.O!-**

**- Naruto-sama, - **el escenario cambia a rosado y de corazones - **I love you! -**

**- ...**

**- Naruto-sama?- **

**- es obligación que responda ahora?**

**- naruto-sama no me ama - ** se ve a un sasuke muy, muy, muy depresivo -

-** este... yo...este...**

**- pero si naruto sama no esta conmigo... - **se ve a un sasuke furioso - **no estará con nadie! Muajajaja - **sasuke se secuestra a naruto, mientras naruto hacia lo mejor para zafarse del sasuke malvado que quiere hacerle cosas "malas", porque dejo de actuar como un uke, y decidió tener la personalidad que mejor le va, el del seme, si, el dominante y posesivo seme.

_**con Sasuke (el real)**_

**- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUÉLTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE Beeeeeeeeeep!- **

**- parece que naru-chan esta teniendo una pesadilla, mmm, porque no lo despiertas tu sasuke-kun? tal como solían hacerlo cuando niños,**

**- ... mm... Dobe, despierta - **trata de despertar a naruto.

- **...que?...-** naruto mira fijamente a sasuke.

_**(SONIDO DE UN GOLPE) **_

_**un rato después...**_

aparece kakashi sensei.

**- Yo! huh? sasuke? porque tienes un ojo morado?- **

**- ... -**

**- veo que no quieres hablar de eso, bueno, ya vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento, espero que no hayan desayunado,**

**- Ashi-Chan? o.O? - **kakashi se pone pálido - **Ashi-chan! - **

**- Este... - **kakashi empieza a sudar un poco - **que tal si jugamos al escondite, el primero en encontrarme aprueba, también aprueban si logran alejar a esta mujer de este lugar, listo? cuando diga Ya, YA!** - kakashi sensei desaparece,

- **Ashi?-**

**- Salud mamá.**

**- chiste malo naru-chan, muy malo, **

**- señora, como es que conoce a kakashi-sensei?**

**- Iruka-chan nos presento, además es una historia muy larga, pero veo que ese hombre no quiere pagarme los 1.000.000.000 que me debe, ni modo, mejor me voy, que tengan un buen día! - **la madre de naru-chan se va.

_**punto de vista de naruchan XD**_

HO NO! MI ÚNICA PROTECCIÓN CONTRA SASUKE PERVERTIDO SE FUE!

muy bien, sasuke no me esta mirando, nunca en mi vida veré a un sasuke con vestido rosa, ok ok, respira naruto, tranquilízate, y ve a buscar a kakashi sensei, eso es, vamos, se que yo puedo, alejate rapidamente de sasuke, ... Porque estoy tan nervioso? es solo sasuke, no va a intentar violarme, fue solo un -estúpido-sueño-extraño-, sasuke no me va a hacer nada, eso es, sasuke no es gay, no es gay, bueno, yo soy Bi, pero sasuke no, o si? ya no se que pensar, muy bien, mejor dedicate a buscar a kakashi sensei, eso es, mejor sigo corriendo, sasuke no me esta siguiendo, no me esta siguiendo, no me esta siguiendo, ...

**- oye dobe- **si me estaba siguiendo...

- **este... has visto a kakashi sensei, baka?**

**- no, pero tenemos que hablar- **"TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" que horrible es esa frase, siempre trae problemas,

- **Claro! dedicare todo mi tiempo del mundo para escuchar lo que sasuke kun tenga que decirme!-**

**- De Verdad? **

**- No, es solo una broma, baka, ahora déjame que quiero encontrar a kakashi-sensei,**

**- Dobe, ya aprobamos, ahora me vas a escuchar?**

**- ha este...- **Tranquilo naruto, tranquilo, no va a ver ningún sasuke en vestido rosa, NUNCA! tampoco me va a decir algo como me ama, y mucho menos va a intentar violarme, no, no no, NADA DE ESO NO VA A SUCEDER; NEVER! NUNCA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me aburrí de escribir, D

los amo por seguir leyendo!.


	4. campamento

_Yo vivo con el síndrome shikamaru, (asi se llamaba? bah, ni modo), soy asi, yo vivo con sueño, o si no, estoy aburrida, n.nU ... ni modo XD ojalá este capi me salga mas largo., bueno, pero talvez tenga errores de ortografia _

**--------------------------------------------------**

**- ha este...- **Tranquilo naruto, tranquilo, no va a ver ningún sasuke en vestido rosa, NUNCA! tampoco me va a decir algo como me ama, y mucho menos va a intentar violarme, no, no no, NADA DE ESO NO VA A SUCEDER; NEVER! NUNCA!

--------------------------------------------------

_**punto de vista de naruto.**_

**-YO!-** me aferré a sasuke como lo hacen los gatos, en alguna especie de abrazo, ese Beeeeeeep de kakashi sensei me había dado un buen susto, pero sasuke parece no importarle, mejor me bajo, esta posición comienza a ser incomoda.

**- Que esta haciendo kakashi sensei! no era que habíamos aprobado?**

**- la mujer se fue sola, y ninguno de ustedes 3 me fue a buscar, asi que esta vez, empezara la prueba real. mejor vamos a buscar a sakura para empezar de una vez...**

_**luego de encontrar a sakura, la explicación de los cascabeles, de que solo 2 podían aprobar, y también que al final, NADIE había desayunado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad... empezó la prueba, los 3 ninjas se escondieron... bueno, este... naruto se había puesto a la sombra de kakashi-sensei con la esperanza que este no lo viera, hay naruto, naruto, eso si que fue estúpido de tu parte.**_

**- hey sensei, que le parece una pelea de hombre a hombre,**

**- ni modo - **o.o no entiendo, le dije que peleáramos y se pone a leer, bueno, esta distraído, tomo un cascabel, desayuno, corro lejos de sasuke, apruebo, y soy feliz. ... que buen plan.

_**pero como todos sabemos, naruto fallo miserablemente, y fue lanzado al agua, donde quedo inconsciente por unos segundos...**_

_**sueño de 5 segundos de naruto.**_

hay 5 sasuke-sirenitos cantando la canción "debajo del mar, debajo del mar... se quedo arturo prat...!"

_**se terminaron los 5 segundos.**_

otra vez sasuke se mete en mis sueños, parece que no voy a poder dormir nunca, haber... como puedo vencer a kakashi-sensei... ! yatta! -**replica de sombras!- **claro, comienzo a hablar con la mente con mis otros yo, ya que todos somos uno, literalmente-** muy bien, ustedes, se quedan en el agua hasta que le de la señal, salgo, creo mas replicas, y golpeamos todos juntos a kakashi, estamos deacuerdo? - **todos mis otros yo dicen si. y salgo rápidamente,

_**pero el plan de naruto también fallo. y kakashi sensei decidió jugar un rato con sasuke, y ahora que estamos hablando de sasuke, nos vamos a meter en su mente,.. (como disfruto meterme en la mente de la gente).**_

muy bien, esta es mi oportunidad, tomo los dos cascabeles, le doy uno a naruto, hablamos, lo hago mio, y soy feliz, soy un genio.

_**recordemos que sasuke termino enterrado en la tierra, y sakura lo vio, se desmayo, y luego de un buen rato, naruto quedo amarrado en el tronco de árbol. les recuerdo que seguimos en la mente de sasuke.**_

no conseguí ningún cascabel, y naru-chan se quedo en el tronco sin comer, me da igual lo que diga kakashi sensei, naru-chan va a desayunar si o si, me gustaría mas darle el desayuno si no estuviera obligado a recibirlo de esta forma, ha? porque! porque sakura tiene que robar mi momento de gloria alimentando a naru-chan? si lo iba a hacer yo! hu? que pasa? el clima cambio? como lo iso kakashi sensei? quiero aprender ese truco.

**- rompieron mis ordenes!**

**- usted nos dijo que trabajáramos como equipo - **que buena excusa se me ocurrió, asi nadie se entera que me gusta naru-chan, y podré hacer una confesión decente.

**- si! los 3 somos uno! - **en realidad, mi opinión es que naruto y Yo somos uno, nunca tenia en mente hacer un trío.

**- Si...sisi! tienen razón - **Dobe, si no tienes nada que decir mejor quédate callado,

- **entonces... están los tres aprobados - **apareció el sol, los pájaros volvieron, o.O aprobamos?

**- que? pero... porque?- **

**- porque la gente que no obedece ordenes es escoria, pero la gente que no ayuda a sus amigos es peor que la escoria.-**

bueno, me siento contento, aprobamos, me voy a mi casa, pero siento que olvido algo importante... por mas que pienso no puedo recordar, quizás mas rato me acuerde.

_**nunca nos enteramos como naru-chan salió del tronco, y no hubo sasunaru, pero estuvo cerca, muy cerca, claro, el equipo 7 comenzó a hacer misiones, misiones que hicieron a un naruto muy Infeliz, recordemos, que naruto tiene orejas de zorro, que es igual a medio humano, medio animal, y quizás medio demonio, y como en parte es medio animal, cuando le toco la misión de sacar a pasear a los perros, un perro intento violar a naruto, si no hubiera venido súper sasuke-sama al rescate, nadie sabe que tragedia hubiera ocurrido, ni como hubiera terminado,**_

_**blah,..blah, venga, mejor pongamos una escena extra, haber... es de noche y están acampando . ( ningún Punto de vista )**_

**- Que les parece si contamos historias de terror? - **dijo de repente kakashi-sensei

**- historias de terror? **

**- Si, es de noche, un grupo pequeño en algún lugar del bosque, SOLOSSSS, rodeados de criaturas desconocidas, Es PERFECTO para una historia!**

**- bueno, de todas formas no hay nada mejor que hacer - **dijo sakura, un tanto entusiasmada con la idea.

- **haber... que puedo contar... - **derrepente se quedo mirando a naruto que se peleaba con sasuke por el último pescado de la fogata, mejor dicho, se quedo mirando las orejas de naruto.- **mmm... haber, que tal si empiezo asi, el principio de aquella noche era tranquila, verdaderamente tranquila, la gente vivía en paz y no tenia preocupaciones, era una noche mas entre miles de otras noches, o eso creían en ese momento - **sasuke se canso de pelear por el pescado y decidió compartirlo, naruto se quedo tranquilo y se puso a escuchar a kakashi sensei - **hasta que alguien o algo entro en el pueblo - **gracias a los efectos de la oscuridad y luz del fuego, kakashi sensei tiene una cara que da miedo, sakura y naruto se ponen un poco tensos. **- luego... Se escucharon gritos, los gritos desgarradores de las mujeres en el espanto, y el sonido de los cuerpos caídos uno por uno, mas el eco de su muerte - **Naruto inconscientemente tomo lo que tenia mas cercano, en este caso, la mano de sasuke, pero sasuke no se quejo **- las casas cayeron, había charcos de sangres por todos lados, los ninjas desesperadamente intentaron detener ese "algo" ... todos fallaron, luego reino el silencio nuevamente, ese "algo" desapareció misteriosamente.**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**- PERO! A LA SEMANA VOLVIÓ! - **naruto y sakura abrasaban a sasuke, este último se estaba quedando dormido haci que no se dio cuenta -** LA GENTE NO SABIA QUE HACER, TODOS ENTRARON EN PÁNICO! - **kakashi se levanta y empieza a moverse tratando de darle mas emoción a la historia -** AQUELLA COSA HABÍA EMPEZADO A DESTRUIR TODO OTRA VEZ! "QUE HEMOS ECHO PARA MERECER ESTE CASTIGO!" "PORQUE NOS ATACAN!" "PORQUE!" DECÍA LA GENTE DEL PUEBLO, LUEGO DE ESO...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**- luego de eso una mujer que odiaba la vida fue donde la bestia para morir, nadie la detuvo, porque a nadie le importaba, luego en todo el pueblo se escucho su grito de muerte, lo extraño es que nunca mas "aquella cosa" volvió, pero dicen, que aquella criatura hasta hoy esta con vida, con sed de sangre fresca, y que suele comerse a los ninjas que van de campamento con sus profesores por que son víctimas fáciles y sencillas, que derrepente se escucha un sonido - **_CRACK! - _**como ese... y que luego... - **_es escucha a los arbustos moverse -_** algo sospechoso se empieza a mover y por último... - **_Alguien sale de los arbusto - _

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - **Sasuke siendo partido en dos por la fuerza de abrazo de los cobardes que decidieron tener a sasuke como salva-vidas -

**- nos damos cuenta que es iruka sensei - **

**- huh?-**

**- hola chicos, como esta su campamento?**

**- bi-bi-bien i-i-i-i-i-iruka sen-sen-sen-sei... - **naruto es pésimo disimulando, se han dado cuenta?

- **i-i-i-i-ruka -se-sensei, que esta haciendo aquí? - **dijo sakura que se había calmado un poco.

- **la madre de naruto me obligo, para entregar esto - **iruka saca el gorro que naruto suele usar para dormir, - **ella dijo que tu no duermes sin esto.**

**- hum, gracias - **le quita rápidamente el gorro a iruka-sensei.-

- **bueno, ya me voy, buenas noches.**

**- buenas noches iruka-chan! bueno, basta de cuentos, ahora a dormir, **

_**bueno, pongamos que en su pequeño campamentos todos se habían dormido, todos menos naruto, **_

**- Sasuke? ... oye sasuke, estas despierto? - **como sasuke no se despierta, naruto lo empieza a mover un poco - **sasuke?**

**- que quieres dobe?**

**- ...**

**- y bien?**

**- no puedo dormir - **el mal humor que tenia sasuke se esfumo, como si nunca hubiera existido.

- **hug... bueno, mientras este yo ningun ... sea lo que sea que te alla metido kakashi-sensei en la cabeza te va a hacer nada, **

**- promesa?**

**- promesa**

**- sasuke?**

**- y ahora que?**

**- puedo dormir contigo? - **sasuke se congela

- **hum... bueno, si dejas de molestarme,- **naruto se pone al lado de sasuke, de modo que compartieran prácticamente la cama improvisada que era una sabana XD (si fuera saco de dormir, costaría mas que se abrazaran n.n ) y se quedaron dormidos después de un rato...

_**mientras todos dormían... en uno de los árboles "algo" se reía silenciosamente, para luego formar parte de las sombras...**_

**---------------------------------------------**

_me aburrí, de nuevo, uf, que sueño, y eso que hoy no hubo clases, mi compañeros decidieron tomarse la media, que problemático, que bueno que hoy no fui al colegio, _

_mmm, este viernes es mi cumpleaños, y aun no se que hacer, nah, mejor invito a mis amigas a ver películas, pasar un buen rato con ellas es mejor que cualquier cosa,_

_bueno, si leyeron el fic, los sigo queriendo, es decir, nunca tengo nada que hacer, un pequeño motivo a mi existencia no me va a hacer daño._


End file.
